Tales Of A Demon
by Shadoron
Summary: What would Bleach be like if Ichigo wasn't such a pansy in the beginning? Follow the story from the very beginning all the way to XCution & wherever I decide to take it from there. GodLike/Ichigo later on. AU that mostly follows canon with a spin. Minor cameos from various anime/manga and games. Rated M for future mishaps and mature language. My first fanfiction so please review!


_**Tales Of A Demon**_

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Look, I'm only going to say this ONCE. I do not in any way, shape, or form own Bleach or any other show that might perform cameos or get quoted. those all belong to their respective owners and I in no way make any profit off of their ideas. Trust me, if I did I wouldn't be here know would I?

* * *

It all started THAT day, so many years ago. I thought I was saving a girl from drowning, but the one who died was mom. I was young at the time so I didn't understand death. I looked over the river bank for days waiting for mom to come back. When Tatsuki came first, I finally grasped that my mom wasn't coming back.

Tatsuki Arisawa, black belt in more martial arts than I can pronounce. She was in the boxing dojo when I first met her, so many years ago. I admit, I was a bit of a pansy back then. I lost every time. Sometimes it was legitimate, others I threw so that her feelings wouldn't get hurt from losing. Those matches happened less and less as she got better and better. Towards THAT day, I actually started to have to try my best just to not get my ass handed to me too often or too hard.

That's not to say I never won, it's just that those days only happened VERY rarely. Anyways, after mom's death I decided to quit boxing. I went to many different dojo's and learned a few styles. When none of them suited me I combined all of the varying styles I had ever learned into one style that suited my needs. Since I don't have large muscles- i'm built more like a swimmer or a runner- the style focused on speed. Avoid getting hit and work into the enemy's guard and then hit them with a powerful punch or kick to take them down quickly and efficiently. Yes, I incorporated kicks into my style, in order to remain balanced and not get too top heavy resulting in a loss of speed.

I never did get around to naming it though. I never had the spare time. After martial arts I learned how to use a variety of weapons. I am mildly proficient in guns,knives,spears,staffs, and nunchucks. But I am best at using a sword. It doesn't matter the size, what with my strength developed over years of martial arts training. I could hit faster with smaller blades, but I always prefered larger blades with which I could hit harder and with more speed than most would expect.

After that I tried to curb my temper that I had gotten from being picked on over the years. Did I mention that? No? Well, let's fix that shall we? I am not what one would call normal looking. I have orange hair and a constant scowl on my face. That's right, I have orange hair. Not the best thing when trying to build a reputation. In the end all I got was the label of a delinquent for beating up everyone who picked on me for my hair. This obviously wore my patience VERY thin, which is why I wear a constant scowl. I'm just too tired of people's bullshit to smile.

So, as I was saying, I tried to fix my anger issues, see if that helped. I visited this old dojo on top of a hill a few miles out of town, I had heard about from my bud Chad. I'll get to him in a bit. Chad had heard from a friend of a friend that the old man in the dojo was the master of a style he had invented himself and had never once lost a battle with it. It was also said that he had such a calm and powerful aura that half his enemy's quit before he even started the fight.

Well, I found him all right. Kind of hard to miss a miniature castle surrounded by skulls, half of which obviously weren't human. I had never heard of this from Chads friends friend. Oh, well, no turning back now. I walked through the huge oak doors and into a hallway filled with more skulls on spikes and hanging by cords. Walking through the long ass hallway I felt like I was being watched, but there was no one there. At the end of the hallway was another huge door, only this one was made of a strange wood that I couldn't place. It looked white, like bones and was covered in places by what looked like feudal era armor. Only slightly intimidated, I walked up and pushed on the door. It was HEAVY. It took all my strength just to move the damn thing far enough to walk through.

And there he was. a dude who looked like he was only a couple years older than me, and was sitting in a throne made of the same white stuff as the door i just passed through. God damn Chad and his information. Is nothing in this tale correct? Well, I walked up to him and prepared myself to speak. During this time, I looked at him more closely.

He was light of skin with what appeared to be tattos of small triangles, two on each cheek going from jawline and pointing inward towards his mouth. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead, lightly covered by his bangs. His hair was long and sleek. It was also pure white. Damn, kid probably went through more bullying than I did if his hair always looked like an old womans. Anyways, another odd point was his hands. The nails were red and were styled like claws. And then there was his clothes. He wore a white kimono with floral prints on the ends of his sleeves, which were huge. On top of that he wore a feudal era chest piece connected to it's back piece by a large spiked metal band going over his shoulder. Acting as a belt was a large yellow sash with wave-like prints on it. On his other shoulder was what appeared to be a large piece of white fur. His boots also looked to be feudal era military gear; plain black metallic boots with no laces or even buckles. Next to him and his throne, on either side, were 2 swords. one was huge and had a guard made of golden fur. the other was thinner and of usual length for a katana, which was the style two two seemed to follow. The other sword had a standard guard of a red circle and a dark blue grip. despite the polar opposite nature of the two, I could tell that both were extremely powerful, I just felt it in my heart.

"Hello, my name is-" I tried to start speaking.

"I know who you are young one, and I know your reason for appearing here. An honorable cause. As opposed to those who come searching for power, you come searching a way to create calm in your heart and in your body." Wow, even when talking he sounded completely calm and collected, like he was sitting, in that throne of his.

"Well then, that makes this a lot easier for me now doesn't it? If you know my question then may you tell me the answer so the field is even, mister...?"

"My name is Sesshomaru, and yes. I will help you achieve what you want. After all, it has been a long time since one with the soul sight has come to see me."

"What do you mean 'soul sight' ?" I wondered if it had to do with THAT.

"Simple, you have the ability to see people and places of the spirit realm, although the latter are much rarer and hardly have any significance in the eyes of those like you. Much like my home. To a normal human, this would appear to be a run-down dojo with an old man in it. But to those like you, it is a castle. That is it's true form, but most can't see it for what it is." Ah, that explains the information clashing. If only those who see ghosts like me see the truth of this place, then obviously those who can't see them, can't tell those that can what to look for. But this dude and his information gathering skills are kinda creeping me out.

After that I spent another year learning from Sesshomaru. I learned a few things, but true calmness just doesn't seem to be my thing. I learned how to keep calm in a fight, but that's about it. Besides that i added a few new moves to my style and I also got a chance to name it. After that, my story truly unfolded.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, creator and master of the Maou-Tai, or demon lord body, fighting style. and this is my story.


End file.
